


Static Shock: Destiny

by NeoTyson



Category: Static Shock, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: Take place in the X-men Destiny storyline. Moving to a new state before his senior year begins, Virgil Hawkins stumbles on a peace rally between Humans and Mutant where an accident occurs causing Virgil's mutant powers to awaken. With the help of Aimi Yoshida, who is dealing with her issues, Virgil takes on his new journey to determine how will he use his new powers.





	Static Shock: Destiny

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**Static Shock: Destiny**

_ New start, New powers _

Virgil Hawkins Bio: Dakota City

**_Moved to Colorado due to his father's job, Virgil is set to start his senior year once the summer break is over. Finding out later in his life after his mom's death that she was a mutant, Virgil has sympathy for them, and with a peace rally taking place, Virgil hopes to make his mom proud by attending the rally in hopes for peace between mutants and humans._ **

*Flashback*

"Virgil you are not going to that peace rally alone tomorrow. I'm not comfortable with you by yourself and since I have to work that leaves you with no adult supervision." Virgil's dad tells his son. Virgil request that he attend the mutant peace rally that is taking place tomorrow in hopes of a truce between mutants and humans alike. Robert Hawkins, however, didn't approve of his son going in fear that something terrible could happen to him.

"Why pop?! Going to this event is something that mom would have wanted us to do and besides one of us needs to represent, and since Sharon is to scare to go, I might as well be the one to go." Virgil explains hoping that his dad would see reason.

"Can you blame Sharon for not wanting to go because the X-men is going to be there, and if they are there then the brotherhood would most certainly make a move," Robert responds as he is fully aware of the two main fractions and their beef against each other

"Or maybe they will see the good of the rally and finally put an end to the rivalry once and for all. Besides, since I'm new to the area, maybe I will meet some friends my age." Virgil argues.

"While the idea of my son going out and meeting someone would be nice, my answer is still no. You are not to go that rally tomorrow am I understood?" Robert asks in a stern voice that meant no means no.

Not wanting to go back and forth anymore, Virgil huffs and says, "Yes, sir." before sitting in his chair and turns away from his dad in frustration.

Robert could tell his son is not happy with his decision and wish he could understand from his standpoint why he won't allow him to go to the rally. "Virgil I don't mean to come across hard, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight." Virgil quietly said still not looking at his dad's direction. With his father leaving the room, Virgil sighs as he glances at the picture of he and his mom happy together. Jean Wakins died during the Dakota riot, a riot between a gang war, and around the time Virgil discovers she was a mutant. Which is why he wants to go to the rally and believes deep down his mom would have wanted to go as well.

"Don't worry mom, dad nor Sharon is going to stop me from supporting peace between mutants and human’s tomorrow. I know you might not agree with me disobeying dad, but this might be the one time I can help make history somehow. I miss you so much." He whispers before getting ready to go to sleep for the next day will be a big day for him.

* * *

 

*Flashback ends*

*Currently at rally event*

Sneaking out of the house, Virgil arrives at the rally feeling proud of not only his self but the number of people who came to show support. Virgil makes his way through the crowd until he can see the mayor standing with two X-men; Cyclops and Emma Frost, as well as Chief Luis Reyes who is about to make an announcement.

"Mayor Hancock, citizens of Colorado, you've seen your city retreat into separate enclaves. Professor Xavier stood for integration and unity. Today we honor his memory and his ideas." Chief Reyes takes a second to allow the crowd to cheer at the big curtain standing behind falls to reveal a statue that represents unity between mutants and humans.

"Today we all stand together!" Chief Reyes declares earning another round applause from the crowd. Suddenly a purple energy begins to surround the statue and cause it to tip over making people start to panic.

"That doesn't seem like it was part of the script," Virgil said as he watches the statue finally fall and pull away along with other metal parts in the area.

"People! Please, people, remain calm!" Chief Reyes pleads but to no avail for people were fleeing from the area.

Virgil attempts to leave while avoiding floating parts flying his direction. "I can hear pops now; you see son this is why I told you not to go out there. You are grounded for a month."

"Show yourself Magneto. You are a coward! The people will not stand for this! You are a terrorist Magneto! A Terrorist!" Chief Reyes shouts before he suddenly vanishes leaving the mayor alone to take the explosion that occurs.

However, the blast causes a police car to head straight for Virgil. As time stands still, Virgil's eyes begin to spark, and he moves quickly to avoid the conclusion of the vehicle. He turns to see what appear to be a Japanese girl surrounded by a shadow cloak running from the sinkholes that are forming.

"I should go help her but how?" Virgil wonders until he sees fireballs heading towards him.

"Maybe I should help myself first." Taking off to a nearby alley where a couple was hiding, Virgil turns to see a that a wall of fire blocks the way he came through, which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for another set of fireballs start to form. Virgil than notices a ladder and attempts to bring it down so the three of them could escape but he couldn't reach it.

"Hurry!" The woman pleads as the fireballs begin to come closer.

"Come on, come on!" Virgil mutters as his hands start to charge where suddenly a form of blue static electric shoots out of his hands and destroys the ladder.

The impact surprises Virgil, who now sees his glowing with electricity, and before he could fully process what just happen, Virgil looks up and notice a water tower. With his new ability, he sends another blast at the tower causing a considerable amount of water to pour down and stop the fire from spreading.

"Whoa. What did I just do?" Virgil questions his self once the spark from his hands disappear and return to normal.

"Thank you so much!" The couple quickly said before fleeing the alley catching Virgil off guard.

Scratching the back of his head, Virgil responds merely saying, "Um, your welcome I guess." He then takes off as well after realizing the area is clear for now still in disbelief about what he just this.  _"So does this officially make me a mutant with electro like powers? I mean I wouldn't say that's a bad thing since my mom was one but I never expected to become one and what exactly am I supposed to do now since it's not like everyone will be acceptive to my new secret?_

"Looks like we got ourselves a mutie." Speaking of people not a fan of mutants, Virgil stumbles upon a gang in all red surrounding a Japanese girl that looks familiar."

"Hey that's the girl I saw earlier, and if she's a mutant like me, those Purifier thugs are going to hurt her." He said to himself watching the confrontation.

"I don't want any trouble." the girl said with fear in her voice.

"Aw well, that's just too bad. Take this freak out at the knees." One of the Purifier orders.

Even though he isn't much of a fighter, Virgil refuse to let whatever they have about to do happen for in a way this was a form of bullying something that Virgil can't stand. "Hey the young lady said she didn't want any trouble so why do you crawl back to whatever hole you can from huh? Oh, and by the way, you do know the whole dressing all red has already been done right?" Virgil said jumping into the girls' defense hoping that his mouth won't get him into much trouble.

"Beat it kid, or else you will get just as worst of punishment as she will receive." Another member of the Purifier group threatens.

"They are not taking me seriously. Well, maybe once these punks see my secret weapon they will." Virgil lifts one of his hand proudly and shows off his static like power. "Maybe I want to see what you punks can do against two mutants." Granted he still doesn't know or understand his new power, what a better way to figure out how than now.

"Looks like it's our lucky day boys, we have two muties to take down, and both are rookies too." The Purifiers begin laughing while the girl looks at Virgil is shock by how brave he is and that he's like her. Though that still didn't help make her feel confident that they can survive this attack.

 _"You both are alright. Just take a deep breath."_  A voice calls out of nowhere, freaking Virgil out in the process.

"What, who said that?" the girl asks out loud.

"So I'm not the only one who just heard a random woman voice?" Virgil questions her assuming that she too heard a lady speak.

"Don't be scare. I'm Emma Frost. We're talking mind to mind. It's all right; I'll coach the both of you through this. The important thing is to focus." The voice of Emma Frost spoke again.

The two young mutants prepare to defend themselves with Emma's help. The fight kicks off with Virgil learning how to fight while activating his electromagnet ability and discovering that the girl has a shadow of powers which looked pretty cool. Together they are successful in defeating the gang.

 _"You got it! Don't forget to breathe."_  Emma Frost tells them, continuing to speak telepathy.

Virgil does a short victory pose in excitement. "Woo, that was too cool right there score one for the good guys!" He did hear the girl giggles a little bit, so Virgil turns his attention towards her.

"You got some dark moves there, yes that was a pun. I guess if we are going to survive this mess we should stick together for the time being. I'm Virgil." Virgil extends his hand out in a friendly like matter.

"Aimi." She greets him shyly but shakes his hand. After their introduction, an announcement comes stating,  **"Attention: All mutants are to be detained for questioning."**

"Sounds like we need to get a move on if we want to avoid 25 questions," Virgil suggests before taking off.

"Right," Aimi said quietly running after him with Emma approving of the new partnership between the new mutants. Virgil and Aimi run into a building where inside two Purifiers member confronts them.

"Just the two of you? I'm sure my friend Aimi here can take you by yourself but as a gentleman that would be rude of me." Virgil quips leading to the two taking down the thugs with the first training lessons that they learned from Emma. After getting through them, they continue to make their way through the town until another set of Purifiers approach them but not the same as the others.

"Now these guys might be a tad bit tougher than the ones from earlier." Virgil points out that this group compares to the earlier ones had batons as weapons and heavy coats which could help defend off physical attacks. Out of nowhere, a blur went around knocking the thugs out until they all fell at once with a mutant in green is left standing facing Virgil and Aimi.

"Why are you two standing still? So slow. Pay attention!" The active mutant said and sped off.

"He's fast." Aimi blurts out. Virgil couldn't believe that Quicksilver from the Brotherhood helped them just now.

"Follow Quicksilver!" Emma Frost tells them, and reluctantly they do what she says. Following Quicksilver leads them to an open area where a bunch of Purifiers is fighting against Iceman a fellow X-men. Together the three mutants survive the onslaught with Aimi feeling much comfortable when it comes to fighting and Virgil having the time of his life thanks to his new powers.

Once they all are defeated, Iceman approaches both Virgil and Aimi to greet them. "Hey you two, thanks for the backup."

"Are you kidding, I couldn't pass up the chance to team up with the coolest member of the X-man, the Iceman." Virgil couldn't contain the excitement in his voice and extends a fist in hopes of a fist bump with Iceman.

Iceman smirks at him saying, "You know what, despite how corny that was, I like you already." and pounds his fist causing Virgil to scream in his head,  **"Too cool!"**

Aimi smiles at the two after catching her breath. It was nice being around two mutants that had a sense of humor especially Virgil due to being around him for a short period. "I'm just glad we were able to beat them all. It seemed like they just kept on coming."

"You think? I have a feeling that was just the warm-up event." Iceman replies in a calm like matter.

However, hearing that he might have to face more of the enemies doesn't sit too well with Virgil. "Warm-up? In all honesty, I would hate to fight more of them especially the one with the batons."

"Yeah their weapons, they seem very advanced and very dangerous!" Aimi agrees.

"More sophisticated than I've ever seen them use before. Wonder who their supplier is?" Iceman mutters having no idea who could be behind giving the Purifiers weapons like that.

"Sounds like a mystery to be solved, and speaking of mysteries, what exactly happened to the X-Men? In new stories, you're always in New York." Virgil questions the X-Man curiously.

Iceman sighs to himself before answering. "Well we lost our base, and the man who brought us together in the first place."

"Charles Xavier," Aimi spoke up remembering hearing a lot about him through her family.

"Yeah, Professor X. Hard to believe he's gone," Iceman said.

"I know right, from what I heard he was the most powerful telepath ever," Virgil remember hearing about how great the professor was and how it would have been great to meet him especially now since he is officially a mutant.

Iceman lowers his head in sadness. "Not only that he found us and brought us together."

"Excuse me for asking, but how did he die?" Aimi softly asks sensing the pain coming from the ice mutant.

"The same way he lived, fighting for peace. Bastion struck him down." Iceman begins to explain.

"Bastion?"

"A robot, kind of, most of him. He came from the future on a mission to wipe out mutants."

Both Virgil and Aimi were shocked by the reason. "Wipe out all mutants, that’s insane! Where is he now?" Virgil growls knowing that even the Brotherhood wouldn't stand for that.

Iceman chuckles lightly. "He's scattered debris. He lost that fight."

"Good to hear. Now not that the talk isn't great, or anything but we are pretty out in the open where our enemies can strike at any time. I know me and Aimi are starting to get the hang of using our abilities and defending ourselves, but I think we rather not push our luck any more than needed." Virgil expresses in a severe tone.

"You're right about that, wouldn't want to run into another ambush this soon. Keep up the good fight and word of advice; I can tell before this disaster happen that you two were strangers to each other. However, in short amount of time you two seem to work well with each other so I would recommend keeping an eye on each other until this whole mess is settled." Iceman tells them. He could easily see the two new mutants being X-Men one day, but it isn't for him to decide.

"Oh, believe me, I know how to keep an eye on cute ladies." Virgil winks at Aimi, who immediately blushes after hearing his comment.

Iceman smirks at the interaction. "In that case, I'll see you both around." He then takes off to take care of other matters. Virgil and Aimi than proceeds to the next area until a helicopter appears in the air and begins to attack them both.

"Look out!" Virgil shout as he jumps on top of Aimi to protect from the attack. Out of nowhere, a laser beam takes the helicopter allowing both Virgil and Aimi to recover.

"You okay?" Virgil quickly asks helping her up from the ground.

"Yeah, thanks for the save. Hey, that's Cyclops." She points at their rescuer which indeed was Cyclops. He points to a certain direction and yells, "Get to the bridge! Everyone get to the bridge!"

 **"So many people are in a panic. The psychic noise is deafening. I need your help to search for mutants that are hiding underground."**  Emma Frost contacts them.

"That bridge could be our ticket out of here, but those mutants could be in danger," Virgil mentions now having a choice to get out of the fight while he can or stick and help those that needed as Emma requested.

Aimi wasn't sure what she wanted to do because she doesn't have anywhere to go after being separated from her family. "True. How about we save them and then try to make our escape?" She offers thinking her plan could kill two birds with one stone.

Virgil likes the idea though something tells him that it will be awhile until he gets home as this battle seems far from over. "Sounds a lot easier said than done but we won't know until we try right?"

Aimi nods, and together they rush towards the direction that Emma Frost gives them to help find the missing mutants.

* * *

 

TBC

**AN: Ladies and Gents welcome to the second story that is part of my Project S plan. For those who don't know Project S is where I try to write Static Shock stories since he hasn't gotten a whole lot of love on not only this site but media in general. Now I always wonder what would it be like if Static was part of the Marvel universe so this is just an idea of how it could happen.**

**I'm not saying Static has to be a mutant for it to happen, for the concept of this story is based off the X-Men Destiny game where I feel the plot works for this new origin of Static. Also, the reason for the lack of Aimi dialogue is because she is shy at the beginning of meeting Virgil, but that will change throughout the story.**

**More on this particular story will be revealed towards the end, but I do have significant plans for Static after this origin plot is over so be mindful of that. Lastly, I know there's going to be someone that is going to say something like "Oh I feel Virgil getting his powers was rushed." or something along those lines. So I'm letting you know for now I'm going with the flow of the game for this origin tell and if you haven't played or seen what happens, fill free to check it out for its a decent game. Until than favorite, follow, and review this story.**

 

 


End file.
